


The Understanding of The Emotion Called Love

by TheMusicalPaws



Category: uchuu sentai kyuranger
Genre: It's still early but time is an illusion and i keep thinking about those kids, M/M, based off another one of my posts, especially Balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/pseuds/TheMusicalPaws
Summary: Ray tries to understand the feelings he has for his Partner Balance. He goes to Lucky and Hammy for advice.





	1. Lucky Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be separate from "The Cream Of The Crop" because this is the start of a new.

Hammy and Lucky were having a chat when Ray abruptly sat down at the table they were sitting at.

"I think there's something wrong with me."

Hammy was still reeling from the sudden statement, so Lucky had to be the one to ask "Oh no that sounds unlucky...What's the problem?"

"Where to start..." Ray contemplated on what he was gonna say

"Well it always happens around Balance!" That was Ray's entire statement.

"Could you be more specific?" Hammy requested.

"Oh alright!" Ray took a breath,"Whenever i’m around Balance i get…sick. My heart speeds up and i get this odd feeling in my stomach. And whenever he laughs i feel myself getting warm. He also seems to be invading my thoughts more often than usual. I cannot get his voice out of my head and whenever he compliments me my brain just…stops…"

Hammy leaned over to Lucky, "Do you see that look in his eyes?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Lucky responded, "He looks like some Lovesick teenager. Which is ironic seeing how lucky they are the two of them are. Always together, basically inseparable."

Lucky turned back to Ray. "Oh boy Ray and you're so lucky! Do i have some news for you!"

Ray leaned forward in anticipation.

"You're-"

"You're in love with Balance!" Hammy interrupted Lucky.

Ray got up excited, "I'm in love with Balance!" He exclaimed repeatedly with the same enthusiasm Hammy showed.  
After hoping around with Hammy and repeating the phrase a few times he stopped abruptly.

"Wait...what IS love? I assume it's an emotion?"

Lucky walked over and placed his hand on Ray's shoulder. "Well love is...sorta indescribable?"

This wasn't helping his situation. How was Ray supposed to understand something if it wasn't possible to be described?

Hammy took over, "There's maaaany kinds of Love Ray! Family, Platonic...The one you must be feeling is the romantic sense!"

Ray still was confused. Romance? He had heard about that term before but never really understood it. He remembered hearing Balance talking to Raptor about her "Romance" with Hammy.

Lucky interrupted his thoughts, "All those things Balance makes you feel...do you want to be closer with him?"

Ray began to think about it again. Closer to Balance? He'd love to be but. What if it ruined what they already had? They have such a great partnership! And he still wasn't a hundred percent sure on what being with Balance "Romantically" meant? But one thing is for sure, he wants to be close to Balance.

"If you're worried about ruining your friendship with him," Lucky started, "Just know that the best kinds of lovers to find can be a best friend!"

Ray's eyes lit up "Oh! So like you and Garu!"

Lucky then proceeded to become a flustered mess of denial. Hammy turned to Lucky with a huge smile on her face and began to exclaim that she KNEW IT! Lucky ran off to try to escape the further interrogations from Hammy. But she just chased after him. Leaving Ray confused as to what happened.

But sure of what he wanted to do next! He just had to find Balance!


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance contemplats about how he feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! i actually had the chapter written down for quite some time but i wanted to wait for Balance's and Ray's debut to post it! I'll probably go back and fix up chapter one at some point to switch from Ray to Naga but for now i'll leave y'all with this!

Balance Laid on the bed in his cabin looking up at the ceiling.

He wasn't sure exactly when he'd fallen for his partner. But the realization struck Balance so suddenly. The way his face brightened with a smile after something Balance had said. Balanced realized just how badly he wanted to protect that smile so dearly.

Naga wanted to feel emotions, "obtain" them. Balance wanted to give him that. He wanted Naga to experience the joys, the sarrows, everything he could.

Thinking back on that faithful day, Naga wanted to stay by his side...

Balance sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to think about something else, but Naga was all he could think about. His smile, his laugh, the way he didn't quite know how to express the proper emotions, or didn't know the appropriate emotions in different situations at times, or his lack of understanding social cues....Naga....

Balance opened his eyes a dragged his hands across his face. When Balance wanted something he went for it! And yet? He wanted Naga so badly and yet he couldn't bring himself to act? What was wrong with him? 

This was torture.

Maybe a walk would clear his mind? Yeah a walk. Balance got up and made his way around the Orion.


End file.
